Deep into Chalkzone
by candimiloandegdailyrkool
Summary: Rudy and Penny are in 7th grade in this one.Skrawl plants a bomb deep in Chalkzone and it's up to Rudy,Snap,and Penny to find it,but that's not all!Back by popular demand! Chapter 10 up! Check back everyday. I changed the genres.I have fixed my mistake.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Chalkzone and all its trademarks are a double copyright of © © Bill Burnette 1998 and © Nickelodeon 1998 the story Deep into Chalkzone is a double copyright of © © Elisabeth V. 2005

I wanted to make this a movie but the site doesn't allow that kind of script. Just keep that in mind because it probably would be a better movie this is my first time also so please review .Everything is medically accurate. Explanations: I don't know the medical term but I read about it in a magazine an actual size

It was the first day of 7th grade at PMS (not the pms you're thinking of- Plaineville middle school ) and Rudy Tabatootie had changed a lot over the summer. He was wearing a brand new outfit he had gotten yesterday. It was a brown suit with a green short-sleeve shirt. Also , his buck teeth were gone. He didn't wear braces, though. His mom took him to the dentist to have it "shaved" you will say. the dentist took a thin piece of metal and scraped his teeth.

"VaVaVoom, Penny! What you sporting a C? "

"B and a half, but I can get implants if you want!" Penny changed a lot over the summer, too. Besides her newfound "breasts", she also started wearing contacts and let her hair down. Things really do change a lot in 7th grade. Penny looked absolutely irresistible to Rudy. Now she was pretty and smart. Rudy couldn't wait till after class when Penny would be alone with him – and Snap. Might as well have been alone since Snap hates Penny anyways.

Rudy's house :

Rudy and Penny went into Chalkzone(Rudy still drooling, of course ) .Did I forget to mention that Penny wears sexy clothes now, too ?She was wearing a very tight top with a pair of curve hugging shorts that showed off her cute shape. Rudy finally got back to reality when he saw that Snap looked frantic and worried.

"What's the matter , Snap?" Rudy said. Seeing Snap like this made Rudy a little ,too.

"Skrawl placed a bomb somewhere deep in Chalkzone."

"Wait a second," Penny intervened, " How would Skrawl even get a bomb?" Rudy started to blush. "Well…………."

" Well what?" Penny looked very angry.

" I kind of drew an army supply store , you know just in case something happened, and you know……. I won't always be here but Chalkzone will …… and…….. hey, I'm not the one who told them to sell bombs!" Penny looked infuriated.

"Just, Great!" Snap looked infuriated "Guys how he got it is _really _not important! How are we going to get it out?"

"Were did Skrawl put the bomb?" Rudy said.

"I told you all I know , somewhere deep in Chalkzone."

"This is going to be a long night." "But hey," Rudy whispered to Snap " A long night with Penny!"

I know this is kind of corny but this is going to be one of those stories where it gets better the longer it goes. I know you probably can't tell by this story, but I've been writing for over 11 years but stuff like movies and books. Fanfics are new to me. They are a little different from movies and books so I'm having a little trouble doing the whole fanfic thing . I will not continue this fanfic if no one likes it so please review. I'll say one more time : This gets better when it's more into the story.


	2. I hope this works

Note: I'm not sure exactly if I'm allowed to do this, but I really need to say an apology to Aryn1.If you are not Aryn1 then you can skip this part and get to the story I'm sorry about my review. It was kind of mean. You did really good job writing, is just that isn't really something Snap would say. His whole life doesn't revolve around Penny and Rudy. And he probably doesn't think that way. You did good job writing, though. Maybe you should write a drama. That would be good

Ok Ok here is the story I hope you enjoy don't forget to review Even if you don't like it By the way I'm kind of having some writers block problems while writing keep that in mind I feel like this is going to be weak

"Rudy, where should we go first?" Snap cried, "We don't know where Skrawl put the bomb!" Rudy started to draw something. It looked kind of like a metal detector but much longer and the part that detected was square not round.

"What are you drawing, Rudy?" Penny questioned. (Might I add looking hotter than ever )

"It's an Underground Hyper Sensitivity Detector. It detects things buried underground. That's where the bomb be, right?"

"But Rudy," Penny added (again), "there are probably lots of things underground."

"What are you going to do?" he said. "We're going to have to find the bomb somehow." And off they went walking for hours with the UHSD surprisingly finding nothing, then all the sudden the UHSD goes crazy beeping and flashing. They dug and found a big trunk.

"Guys…"Rudy said with a look of terror on his face, "What is this?"

"It looks like a ………. (Gulp) dead body………" Snap shivered. "Guys….this body were hidden here on purpose."

Penny looked annoyed "Oh and it just wandered there by itself.Rrr. Anyways, what should we do? I mean we already have a bomb to find. Maybe we should just keep this our little secret."

Rudy thought for a moment. You can't exactly let something like this just slip by, but there was a bomb somewhere in Chalkzone that could go off in any second, hour, and day! He finally made a decision. "Look, we'll take the trunk with us. After we find the bomb, we can concentrate more on this. Now let's go we don't have much time." So they went walking again, still frightened by their find, then another consideration was taken into place. Snaps stomach started to growl.

"Rudy, we haven't eaten for 3 and half hours. I don't feel very good." Snap had to eat every 2 hours or he started feeling sick. Don't know why. So Rudy drew him a giant meatball sandwich and took out 2 ham sandwiches for him and Penny. They prayed to dear God and ate their food.

"Rudy, we have to go home-now! It's 9pm our parents will be worried!"

"How can we leave now? We went so far in Chalkzone we can't just go back and then come here again, it will take forever!" Rudy had a point. They had to think of a plan. Penny had an idea.

"Rudy, draw a flag, put it in this land. And you know how you can move the Chalkboard and are somewhere else, right? Just move the Chalkboard until you see the flag." Penny's idea made a lot of sense, so Rudy drew a flag and put it in the ground.

"We have to leave, bye Snap." They both said and they rushed home out the portal, just in time for a really late dinner and a smack from Penny's mom.

Closing: Ok this isn't really a cliffhanger ending or anything but it was getting kind of long. I know this kind of stunk but I had to write it at two different times. Please review anyways or I will not continue! (Then again, if no one likes it I shouldn't continue!) Oh well good day to all you people!


	3. Mentally Disturbed

Note: Back by popular demand is my fanfic Deep into Chalkzone! (And not that this has anything to do with anything, but in my fanfic Snap as a Gymnast, I forgot to put Chalkzone is a DOUBLE copyright of Bill Burnette 1999-2005) If you like, this fanfic please read Snap as a Gymnast and please review both if you have time! Moreover, if you still have extra time visit my website (link in profile.) Yes, this is my second try at chapter 3 but I hope it is not stinky like the last chapter 3!

The next day was Saturday, and Rudy had nothing to do, so he went and drew the portal to Chalkzone and moved the board until he saw the flag he had placed there last time. Then he got Penny and went into the Chalkland.

When he got there, he saw snap shivering laying in the fetal position. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he had not slept all night.

"Are you ok, Snap?" Rudy asked concerning.

"Rudy…" Snap said his voice shivering "There's a murdered out there! He's out to strike anyone at any second and I could be next!"

"So?"

"So! What do you think it is like having to watch for your life every second because someone might come out and take it? I bet you don't have any murderers in your town!"

"In fact, we do (there's murderers in every city and town in America)… but that's beside the point. Look Snap, even if there's a murderer out there he isn't out to get you."

Those words made Snap feel a little better so he stood on his feet still a little nervous.

"We look for the murderer later but now we must find the bomb!"

Time was running out, so they took the UHSD and went searching. They went deep into Chalkzone, under bridges and into deep ridges. All of the sudden the UHSD went crazy, so they knew they found something. They dug deep into the ground and what they found was NOT the bomb, but something mentally disturbing.

"What is it?" Rudy asked shocked.

"Looks like…" Penny made a face as if she was about to puke "A severed head and some bodily remains."

Rudy thought this might be a cover for the bomb, so he dug into the chalk- bloody pile and into the ground with his BARE hands. They came up bloody and empty.

"The bomb isn't here."

"Rudy…" Snap shivered "That murderer is still on the loose!"

"Look Snap," Rudy said and he looked like he was mentally disturbed "We have to keep looking for…"

"The bomb, I KNOW! Can we please just hurry up and find it?"

The three went away, all mentally disturbed by what they found.

Closing: Hope this is better than my first try at chapter 3. Recommend this fanfic to your friends! Please… I hope to go and do other fanfic genres I have to see what has got so please frequently check out  or in laymen's terms, my profile!


	4. Attack of the Murderer

Note: Hope you like this! I hope to update this every one or 2 weeks or so depending on my schedule. I am somewhat busy, computer is not my top priority, and sometimes I may be uninspired. Please put me on your Author Alert List! Thank you to those who did!

A slim, dark figure stood there sharpening the blade on his two edged sword. He was cleaning the blood off him so nobody would suspect whom he was. He was the murderer, and his next victim was:

Rudy Tabootie.

Back in Chalkzone the trio had finally gotten their heads back together and carried on their quest to find the bomb and save Chalkzone. They felt the ground begin to shake.

"Uh oh Rudy, I think the bomb is about to go off!" Snap quivered.

The three went to the emergency shelter in Chalkzone, which Rudy drew in 4th grade. He drew it just in case there was national war in Chalkzone.

Was it happening now?

Nevertheless, it was not the bomb that was about to off, it was a giant war machine so heavy it was breaking up the ground as it rolled along. On top of it was Skrawl.

"You will never find the atomic bomb I placed in Chalkzone, Rudy! I will rule the world, Chalk and human!" Skrawl screeched at the top of his lungs.

"You placed an ATOMIC BOMB in Chalkzone?" Rudy was shocked out of his wits.

"Yes, and I'd do it again!"

"Why do you want to destroy Chalkzone if you want to rule it?" Penny asked in her usual show- off way.

"You see my imbecilic friend, I shall destroy Chalkzone and me and my saved helpers which will hide in the bomb shelter, will rebuild it and turn it into money – making machine, HAHAHAHA!"

Skrawl said as he rolled away in his war machine, that he never did say the name of it.

Rudy and his friends where perplexed about what to do next, just then a short, thin, masked figure jumped out at him.

"AHHHH, help, he's trying to attack me!" Rudy screamed bloody murder.

That is exactly what this chalk- being has in mind.

"Snap, try and tackle him!" Penny said in desperation.

"What about you? You're bigger than me!"

"Just do it!"

Therefore, Snap pounced on the person only to have him turn around and put the knife up to his throat!

"I'm going to get you now, you both!"

"I know that voice from somewhere." Rudy said in shock.

Closing: Somewhat weak, Yes, I know. However, it was the day before the science fair and I was nervous. My next update (which will probably be tomorrow) will be another corny song for the Corniest Songfest about Chalkzone. Yes!


	5. The fight between Rudy and the Murderer

Note: If someone would kindly explain to me how Deviant Art works, I will gladly submit a picture! I tried to submit one, but it said I needed a "preview picture" and I do not know how to make one.  Finally, thanks to my Loving Fans! LOVE YA! I will try to continues this fic, but Corny Songfest is over!  Maybe I will make another corny songfest, like I said, but I do not know…

Penny Sanchez jumped on top of the attacker and whisked the knife out of his hand, allowing Rudy to flip on top of the attacker and shrug his mask off him or it…

"I finally got you now! Let's see who you are…"

Rudy ripped the mask off him to reveal…

"BLOCKY?" Is that BLOCKY?" Rudy screamed.

Yes indeed, it was Blocky.

"Blocky, YOU'RE the one who has been murdering Chalkzonions?"

"Heh, Heh, Hi Rudy, Ummm…"

Rudy and the Chalkzone gang were shocked. What were they going to do now that they knew the murderer, and Block? Come on, how could Blocky be the murderer? Is he a slave to even more murderers? Is there a chain of murderers? Is Blocky an evil mastermind, even more evil than Skrawl?

"Block I command you to tell everything!" Rudy was firm.

"Well…" Then all of the sudden he flipped over to reveal a gun, which he took out of his mask. His mask was right beside him; Rudy did not put it far enough out of the way.

"I'm going to destroy Chalkzone, one Chalkzonion at a time! In addition, I am going to get you, Rudy Tabootie! The protector of Chalkzone, Easily, Chalkzone will be destroyed!

_Oh, great, _Rudy thought, _another evil villain to fight! _ Blocky was now on top of Rudy Tabootie, gun pointing to his neck, and Snap and Penny had to think of something quick. This was not a time for Snap to Shout, Rudy_, ya gotta draw something! _ They had to think of something to do on their own! Quickly, out of pure fright, Snap took a stick and poked Blocky with it, hoping that he would retreat if he poked him in the eye. It was not smart, but it was all he could think of.

"Ouch, quit it!"

"Not till you retreat! Let go of Rudy, now! I command you!"

Snap had no power over Blocky, in the flash of a second Blocky pulled the trigger.

"Rudy, I'll save you!" Snap screamed in pure fright, and then in the wink of a moment, Snap pushed Rudy out of the way and got a bullet mark in his stomach.

"I'm still going to get you, Rudy!" Blocky screamed, but Rudy did not care. He was drawing some ACE bandages to wrap Snap in until he could get him to the Chalk Hospital.

"Rudy, go without me! Save yourself!" Snaps voice was drifting off, "I'll be in a better place, soon!"

Rudy had no choice, and he had to run. Leaving Snap in his place, Rudy began to jog and draw a gun all at the same time. Blocky was shooting in all directions trying to get Rudy. Rudy was shooting trying to get Blocky.

"You're going to die, Rudy! Just let that Chalk boy over there!"

"Blocky, I will never die!"

Blocky went to shoot at Rudy, but the gun would not shoot.

"Darn it, I'm all out of bullets. You will die some day, Rudy! YOU WILL DIE!"

"Never, Blocky, but I will get you were you belong, BEHIND BARS!" Blocky then ran while Rudy tried to use the last of his bullets to shoot him. When he was out of distance, Rudy gave up and ran back to Snap, hoping he was still alive.

"Are you alive? Snap, speak to me!" Tears were welling up in Rudy's eyes now.

"Rudy, am I going to live?"

Closing: I actually like this one! Hope you do, too! I will tell you how I did at the science fair next chapter, just another reason to keep reading!


	6. Misery

Note: I have updated a lot this week but only because I was sick and I probably will not update any more this week. Now tell me this: do these notes annoy you? TELL ME THE TRUTH! (You can e-mail me now! Check out my shiny new profile!) I see these as a way to connect with the audience. However, does the audience want to connect with me?

Rudy dropped all he was doing. He forgot about the bomb and Skrawl, and worried about his mom and Blocky later. All he could think of right now was saving Snap.

"You'll be o.k. buddy, you'll be o.k." Rudy said as he picked up Snap on one side and Penny picked up Snap on the other. They carried him as they looked for the Chalk hospital. They had not used it since the big Christmas mishap two years ago. However, they needed it now.

When they finally found it, they had been walking for what seemed like two hours. Snap had nearly bled to death. Now he was unconscious.

"Rudy, hurry, he is going to die!" Penny pleaded seeing Snaps state.

They got to the Chalk hospital and walked through the door. It was incredibly small for what it was, and Rudy hoped they would clear a room for Snap. They went up to the receptionist's desk and told their problem. The receptionist explained:

"We could fit him in, but we would have to knock a recovering patient out."

"Please do anything!" Rudy desperately cried, "It is an emergency!"

Therefore, they knocked the patient out and put Snap in the emergency room. After a couple of short moments, the doctor came in.

"Is he going to live?" Penny asked perplexed.

"It's a bad wound to his chest," The doctor explained, "He has a 1 in 5 chance of making it."

"Do not worry, little guy." Rudy stoked Snaps head reassuringly. "You will be o.k. we'll get out of here, the bomb will be found, Blocky will be put behind bars. He will never do this to anyone again."

Rudy rested his head assuring on Snaps side, lying in the hospital bed with him. He could not stand to see him like this. He hoped with all his heart he would live.

"Rudy," Penny said a little shook, "Do not worry about finding the bomb. I think I know how to use the UHSD I could look for the bomb for you, since it is such an emergency we find it."

"Go ahead, Penny." Rudy was crying. His arms hugging snap in a loving gesture. "I will be here for awhile."

Penny could not stand seeing this emotion so much. She had not seen anything like this since her great- grandmother died in her grand – mother's arms. Shoving the thoughts of the situation aside, she flipped the switch on the UHSD. She grabbed a shovel and drugged it along behind her. She was walking along when all of the sudden it went on one of its crazy fits. She took the shovel and dug out until she found…

"A bomb!" Penny exclaimed and quickly did the only thing she could think of: pick it up. It was not the smartest thing to do, but she was not thinking clearly now, and obviously her new good looks were getting to her head, that and Snap's condition.

_How do I deactivate it? _She thought.

Back at the hospital, the doctor had put Snap in a bunch of IV lines and had bandaged his wounds. He had to perform some surgery to his chest, to repair it, now so he was trying to get Rudy to come off the bed.

"You have to leave now, son." The doctor was gentle, but firm. Rudy understood he had to go, but could not bear to part with Snap. He was crying and shaking, but he left the hospital. He went to search for Penny. When he finally found her:

"Rudy," Penny exclaimed, "Look what I found! The only thing we need to do now is figure out how to deactivate it!"

"Great!" Rudy was a little calmer now. "You just flip this switch." Rudy flipped a small switch on the bomb and set the bomb from on to off. In all the mass sadness that had taken place, Penny messed up on even the simplest things. She saw Rudy was still sad.

"Let me talk to you about pain and suffering, Rudy." Penny said in a most comforting tone.

"Why Penny, why do these things have to happen?" Rudy was back to crying and shaking.

"My great- grandmother had battled lung cancer for fifteen years. She went on chemo- therapy that made her lose her appetite and the zest for life she once had. She was withering away for the remainder of her life. She could not enjoy or be enjoyed by the people she once was. Just last year, in the hospital, my grandmother was holding my great- grandmother in her arms, sharing her last goodbyes. She died in her arms. She DIED Rudy. Her life was one of PAIN and SUFFERING. She was not happy till she went to her HEAVENLY HOME."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Rudy was crying at the sadness of this story and the pain of the current situation.

"It is NOT supposed to, RUDY." Penny exclaimed. "It supposed to show that THESE THINGS HAPPEN."

"Well I do not want these things to happen! I am going home!" Rudy weakly drew a scooter and whizzed back to the portal in under fifteen minutes and went home.

He spent the night crying in his bed.


	7. He looked so peaceful

Note: I did not forget to tell you how I did on my science fair. It is just, after that ending, I could not ruin the mood! So how did I do on my science fair? My board looked like crap, and the science fair judges said I was not comfortable with my topic and I was not prepared to answer questions. I tried hard, but not hard enough. Oh well, maybe next year.

Rudy could not get himself out of his bed. His mother called him down to dinner, but he did not want to come down. "I won't let you starve." She said and she pulled him out of his bed and forced him to come down and eat food.

He poked at his food incessantly. He stuck his fork in a bite occasionally, and put it in his mouth to digest. His mother let him off with half a meal. He went back to his room to cry his broken little heart out.

This cycle continued for more than two weeks. During these two weeks, Penny would take the magic chalk Rudy had given her and visit Snap. It did not help the situation that Snap had fallen into a coma. The doctor said he might not ever get out. Rudy still could not handle the thought he might lose his greatest creation forever.

His parents knew he was manic-depressive, they just did not know why. Rudy could not tell them why. They decided to take him to a psychologist. However, before then, Penny made another visit to snap. This time, she was forced Rudy to come along. He was crying a little, but he did not shake as he did when the incident first happened over two weeks ago.

They took the scooter Rudy had drawn a while ago and drove to the Chalk hospital. When they got there, they found something they would never expect. In Snaps, room there, gathered around were two nuns and a catholic priest, obviously from the Chalk church just a block away.

"What are you doing here?" Penny inquired.

"We have heard of the sadness of the great creator, and this boy who has been deeply injured by the murderer. We have come to pronounce a blessing on him, so the Great above will heal him. And, with your permission, we may pronounce a blessing on the creator, so he may be healed of his sadness, and go in peace whatever may happen." The priest said in a most comforting voice.

"Well, it could not hurt." Penny heedfully agreed. Therefore, the priest put his hand on Rudy's head and said:

"Great above, we give you full control of this mortal boy. He has a great sadness in his heart over the present condition, and we wish you would grant him the wisdom and peace to handle the situation the way you would want him to. Amen."

Rudy and Penny thanked the peace and went to the bed to see Snap. Even though he could not talk, there were no words needed to see how he felt. In a most comforting position, his hands cupped together, his face was pale, and his eyes were resting. He looked more peaceful then he had ever been in his entire life. Rudy saw this and instantly his mind was relaxed. "How happy he looks!" Rudy exclaimed then he and Penny left the room. He stepped outside the hospital, went to, and walked over to a bench where he and Penny sat down.

"You know Penny; I think I can handle it now. Seeing how peaceful Snap looked made me realize that even if he dies, he will be in a better place."

"I'm happy to hear that, Rudy. I remember when my great- grandmother died. The look on her face made us all realize that when she left, she left her pain and suffering behind. She truly was in a better place."

They both looked at each other in deep understanding, and a feeling of grace overshadowed the area where they were. Whatever may be, where he was right now, he was truly in a better place.

Rudy returned home a much more peaceful kid. He still was depressed, though. He would not participate in activities he once enjoyed. He would not draw for hours on end, or go to boys club anymore. His parents had a talk with him.

"We are not going to send you to a psychologist because we hate you, Rudy. It is because we care about you. We want you to be better, happier, the way you used to be."

"I understand, mom."

"Rudy," His dad said in a firm, but comforting, tone, "Why will you not tell us what is going on?"

"I cannot, dad!" Rudy started to cry. "I just cannot!"

"Well if you ever want to tell us," His mom reassured, "Then we will be here for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Penny Sanchez opened the portal to Chalkzone. The Chalkzonions were really getting to know her, now.

She would go there every day to check up on them, and if something serious would happen, she would call Rudy. However, nothing serious had happened yet.

"Hey queen Rapsheba!" Penny waved a quick hello.

"Hi Penny, sorry to hear what happened to Snap, but I was just over at the hospital, and I heard some good news!"

"What?"

"I heard that the rate for Snap to live is now 2 in 5! That is about half!"

"I will tell Rudy that as soon as possible! Anything else he needs to know?"

"Not yet, but who knows, right?"

Penny Sanchez walked away and went to check on Bathtub Granny. Deep in the shadows though, leered the murderer, ready to strike on her any second, because if he could not get Rudy, the next best thing was his _girlfriend_.

Closing: This was not my favorite chapter, but I am satisfied with it. Please review the story! Sorry it was so much in third person, but that is just the way it happened. Do you want to know what is going to happen next? Keep reading to find out!


	8. Penny gets Injured

Note: I will not be updating as often as I like seeing as I am working on a VERY IMPORTANT book so… wait for it.

Penny Sanchez walked over to where bathtub Granny was.

"Hey bathtub Granny, how are ya?"

"Crappy! It sucks down here!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe this will cheer you up. It's a birthday present!"

Just as Penny was handing bathtub Granny the present, the murderer decided to make his move, in the flash of a second he pounced on her!

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" Penny screamed at the top of her lungs. The murderer put a knife up to her throat.

"If you don't tell me where Rudy is, you're going to get it BIG TIME!" He put the knife closer and closer to her throat.

"I'm not telling you where Rudy is." She said in a tone unbelievably cool for her situation.

"Then here you get it the first time!" He said then he slit the knife down her back causing a bloodstream to flow down her spine. She wailed in pain.

"Somebody…" her voice began to drift… "Help please!"

Yes, bathtub Granny was there, but she could not help seeing she is in a… bathtub.

"I'll give you one more chance! If you don't tell me where Rudy is next time I see you, YOU WILL DIE!" Then he left her to die in her own pool of blood.

It was three hours and the Parents had gotten worried about Penny seeing as she had not returned yet. They called Rudy's house to see if she was there.

"Hello?" Mrs. Tabootie answered the phone.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE PENNY IS?" Mrs. Sanchez was hyperventilating. "SHE HAS NOT COME HOME YET!"

"No, I'm sorry. I thought she left our house a couple hours ago." Even Mrs. Tabootie was getting nervous now.

"Could you check for me please?" She was still hyperventilating, but retained a cooler composure.

"I will check for you. Hold on."

Mrs. Tabootie then climbed all the way to Rudy's room. Inside she noticed a Chalkboard with a hole in it showing a moving seen of life in another world.

"Wonder if it's a special effects board? I do not remember buying him one…" She went to touch it and her hand went through into the other world.

"Wonder why that happened?" She shrugged and then noticed a glowing piece of chalk.

"Wonder what this does?" She picked it up and drew bigger sides to the hole in the board. She finally got it.

"I wonder if this is where Penny went. I should check." She then walked through the board and fell knees down into the other world.

"Whoa! No wonder Rudy spends so much time up here!" She decided to start looking for Penny. "Penny? PENNY?"

"You're looking for Penny?" A curvy Latino chic with long, wavy brown hair responded. It was Queen Rapsheba! "She's over there!" Pointed to where Penny was. Queen moved her body out, not knowing what to do with it. "Something terrible happened!" Queen walked Mrs. Tabootie down to where Penny was.

"OH PENNY!" Mrs. Tabootie cried.

"What should I do?" Queen cried back.

"Look, I'll take it from here." Mrs. Tabootie said in a hurried and frantic tone. "I will bring the body up there. (Pointing to the hole) I will call the ambulance. Just, thanks for showing me where she was. Can you please help me bring her through the hole?"

Mrs. Tabootie and Queen Rapsheba brought Penny up through the hole using a ladder and a stretcher. Penny was a bloody mess, and it looked like she would not make it. After Mrs. Tabootie got Penny through the hole and said goodbye to Queen, she met the ambulance at the door.

"Take her, please!" Mrs. Tabootie cried.

"She does not look good." The EMT said. "Let's try doing some emergency CPR.

The EMT put his mouth up to her mouth and started breathing into it. Within a couple minutes, she woke up.

"What happened?" Her voice was trailing… "Where am I? It hurts!"

"You're o.k. now Penny…" Mrs. Tabootie said reassuringly. "You're going to a safe place now."

"Home?" Penny Sanchez did not realize how bloody she was.

"No, you have to go to the hospital." Mrs. Tabootie said kindly. "You will come home in a couple days.

Penny seemed to let out an "Oh, man!" before she was pained too much to speak. The EMT led her away to the ambulance car and drove away.

_How am I going to tell Rudy this?_ Mrs. Tabootie thought.

Just a few minutes after the EMT left, Rudy walked in.

"Hey." Mrs. Tabootie let out uneasily.

"Hi, mom! The psycho was o.k, but I like you better!" He put on a sheepish grin with his newly un-bucked teeth. His mom hated to ruin his happiness, but eventually he would find out, might as well find out now.

"Rudy… I have some bad news to tell you…" She put her hand on his shoulder. "I went into your Chalk land…"

"YOU WENT INTO CHALKZONE?" Rudy screamed then put his hand over his mouth.

"Yes." Then she sorrowfully said, "And I found Penny had been in some terrible accident. She was in a terrible accident. She was all bloody and this nice Latino woman told me she did not know what happened. I took her to the Ambulance and now she is at the hospital. We can visit her, if you want…" She then waited for the waterworks, which might as well come from her. She loved Penny like a daughter, from grade 3 to grade 7.

Rudy took it in for a second. He was no longer mad that his mom went into Chalkzone, but sad at what happened to Penny. His two best friends, in the hospital. They both might die. He did not know what he would do without them.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" He screamed. "WHENEVER THERE IS SOMETHING GOOD IN MY LIFE IT GETS TAKEN AWAY! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Mrs. Tabootie tried to calm him down. "Rudy, it will be o.k. everything will get better. She will be out in a couple of days."

"NO SHE WILL NOT, MOM! NO, SHE WILL NOT! I HATE MY LIFE!"

"Son…"

"I WANT TO KILL MYSELF!"

And went back up to his room.


	9. Someone Dies

Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, this time I blame writers block. And I'm sorry to all those people whose stories I've added to my c2 I'm so BEHIND but I WILL get to it. (Just ask my family they know…) And I'm sorry to those people whose stories I added to my favorites list I WILL read them PROMISE! (I don't lie.)

Rudy grabbed the metal file from under his bed and put it straight to his throat. He was about to do something serious when a thought accord his mind. _Maybe Snap is better. _He hadn't been there for a couple of days, and it is said Chalk heals faster than humans, at least that is what Penny thought. _Maybe it is true. Maybe he is o.k. and will be here for me. If not then… I don't know…_ So he walked up to the Chalkboard and entered the dangerous wilderness of Chalkzone, he was greeted by Queen Rapsheba.

"I am so, so sorry." She said as she knelt her head down and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "But it will all work out in the end. There is a work going on here, we are just not sure what."

Rudy had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" He said doubtfully.

"I mean, all these bad things, they're happening for a purpose, a purpose that will someday be known. It will all work out for good in the end."

"I hope so." Rudy said rather hopelessly. There was a pause.

"I am going to the hospital to see Snap now."

Queen just looked at him compassionately and patted him on the back. She walked away. By her reaction, Rudy was expecting bad news, but deep down inside, he hoped there was not. God knows what would happen to him if something even worse happened to Snap. Snap was like… his son. He understood the love between parent and child. That love was beating a fast toll and he kicked his old chalk- electric scooter into high gear and beat it toward the chalk hospital. When he finally got there he ran toward the receptionists desk. He braced himself.

"Can I please see Snap White?" A look of fear went through his face. The receptionists answered frankly.

"He is not here anymore."

"He got out? He is all better?" Rudy tried to keep the joy out of his face. Then the receptionist glazed a look of compassion and took him by the hand.

"He is not in this world anymore." She said sadly.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT CHALK COULD NEVER DIE!" Rudy blurted out. A look of terror and sadness wiped over his face.

"It can." The receptionist said in her compassionate, Boston style accent. She cupped his hand.

"Where do they go?" Rudy started to weep now.

"You know they come alive in Chalkzone, right?" She said.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, that means they get souls, right?"

"Of course." All Rudy could do was agree.

"Well, then that means they go to the same place you or I go: Heaven or Hell." She uncapped his hand. "Do you understand now?" She said gently.

"Of course." Rudy walked a little away. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

"You are welcome." She said gently. Rudy walked out of the hospital.

Thoughts were racing through Rudy's head. _Did Snap go to Heaven? Of course he had to go to Heaven, I mean all he was ever trying to do was make people happy, and get rid of the bad guys. Snap was a guy God would love to have in Heaven. Always telling jokes and funny stories. Making him smile. He would love that. Of course Snap went to Heaven. _

_But it did not matter now. Nothing mattered now. Snap was not with him, Penny was soon to leave him. He could not stand to live anymore. I mean, he had a few side friends like Joe and Taylor, but he did not have his two best friends anymore. Life sucks, no it reeks, no it is just plain Fish! _

Rudy got home, into his room and started crying out a storm. The dam had broken. He took his file again. This time it was serious.


	10. The End

Note: This is the final chapter! Yaw! In addition, Wada! I am sad this has to end…, it has to…, and it is sad.

Rudy took the file he had and cut deep into his throat. He bled terribly. At that time, Penny Sanchez walked into his room. It was fifteen days since she was admitted to the hospital. She saw Rudy bleeding to death. She called 911 on her cell phone. She quickly called Rudy's parents upstairs. They were in shock.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Tabootie exclaimed.

"I see a metal file over there…" Penny's voice trailed off in sadness.

The ambulance came and Rudy was quickly taken into the hospital. Sirens roared and Penny and the rest of the passengers' heads were in a daze. How could this happen? In addition, what was going to happen to Rudy?

They got to the hospital.

"Just in time…" the doctor said quickly. "But there is little chance he will live."

Time was of the essence. Doctors and nurses crowed round about. They shoved family and friends away. Bandaging and sterilizing. This life had to be saved.

Since they would not let family and friends in till later that night, Penny decided to go to Chalkzone and try to catch that murderer, who murdered her two best friends… well, one anyways. She quickly ran to Rudy's house, which had been carelessly left unlocked by all the confusion, and ran into the house. It was 8:30 pm. She ran up the stairs into Rudy's room. She drew the portal and went inside Chalkzone. She found Queen Rapsheba like the one she had been waiting weeks to see her… and she had.

"Penny, great news!" She rang.

"Queen Rapsheba, bad news." Penny frowned.

"They caught Blocky! He is in jail! He will never hurt anyone again!"

"How did they do that?" Penny said melancholy.

"Well, I will not give it all away, but I did do some police work in my day." Queen smiled and put her hand up like a gun.

"I do not think we should say he will never hurt anyone again." A tear fell from Penny's eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Queen inquired.

"Because Rudy slit himself and now he might die!" Penny burst full out crying. Queen stood silent for some seconds.

"Maybe if you tell him the great news… he will live!"

Joyful at this thought, Penny ran quickly back to the hospital. She ran quickly to Rudy's room only to find him motionless and blue.

He did not make it.

Penny Sanchez went back to her house.

She did not make it either.


End file.
